The present disclosure relates to creep resistant articles and processes for forming the same. Among other advantages, the articles are cost-effective and exhibit improved creep resistance.
Polyolefins are very useful in many industrial applications. However, low creep resistance, especially at elevated temperatures, is a limiting factor on the usage of polyolefins. Creep refers to the tendency of a polymeric material to permanently deform under the application of stress. Creep resistance is desired in order to maintain a desired shape over an extended period of time. When polyolefins are not suitable because of low creep resistance, expensive engineering polymers may be required for a particular application.
It would be desirable to develop more economical articles that have improved creep resistance.